


WHY IS THERE MISTLETOE EVERYWHERE?!?

by Phan_Trash1908



Series: Prinxiety Prompts I Found [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meh, Mistletoe, everyone but the first three are mentioned, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw.Basically Virgil walks in and sees Roman just standing in the middle of the commons and on every inch of the ceiling there's mistletoe.





	WHY IS THERE MISTLETOE EVERYWHERE?!?

Virgil sat up from his dark purple bed and stretched. He knew that sooner or later he would have to get up and face the fact that today was another ‘glorious’ day, as Roman would put it. Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen Roman at all last night you see, usually Roman would be watching Disney or singing some songs that Thomas got stuck in his head, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He decided that he would just go grab some snacks and drinks from the kitchen and go straight back to his room so that he wouldn’t be a bother. He walked up to the door and for a second he hesitated to open it but after a while he walked out and headed toward the stairs. He got to the bottom and just as he was about to step in the bottom step he stopped…

There standing in the middle of the commons was none other then the creative side himself, Roman. Now Virgil would have been glad to see that he was okay except for the fact that on every inch on the ceiling was mistletoe. EVERY INCH.

“Um… hey Princey…” Virgil spoke carefully seeing as though Roman was just standing there looking at the wall behind the blank TV.

As soon as Virgil spoke Roman slowly turned his head to Virgil and just smiled. Virgil thought that was creepy.

“Oh helloooo Virgil! Glad you could join me here…” Roman spoke looking at Virgil as though he was just caught doing something bad.

If Virgil hadn’t seen the mistletoe's before hand he would have thought he was in trouble with the fanciful trait, but the immersion of that situation quickly disappeared. He was about to speak when he heard footsteps, Logan walked down the other side of the stairs and towards the kitchen.

“Salutations Roman I see you're doing well. And hello to you to Virgil.” He said walking over to the sink and filling up a cup of water before walking back up the stairs,

“I will see you both later, goodbye.” Logan waved and disappeared up the stairs. Virgil turned his head back to Roman in confusion.

“What was that all about Sir-sing-alot? I thought you knew the rule about mistletoe” He questioned as he stepped up one step.

“Don’t worry about it Virge… I know the rules of the mistletoe; they say that the rules only apply for a certain someone…” He spoke and wrung his hands together mischievously still having his eyes locked on Virgil.

Virgil swallowed hard and his hands began to shake, not out of panic, but out of nervousness.

“Who is it? Patton?” He asked, Roman shook his head and took a step towards the anxious side as he took a step back.

“Logan? Is it Logan, is that why you didn’t do anything because I was in the room and that would be embarrassing cause, I can just go get him and head back to my room if you---” Virgil stopped as Roman came closer.

“It’s not Deceit is it?” Sill having his eyes locked with Romans as he kept getting closer, shaking his head.

“Remy?” Another no.

“Emile?” No.

“Missy?” No.

“Pranks?” No.

“Envy?” No.

“Fear?” No.

Roman kept creeping closer as Virgil was eventually backed into a corner at the end off the hallway; if Virgil wasn’t so shaky and nervous he would have seen the smirk on Roman’s face and the mistletoe that was in his hand.

“M-me?” He asked ready to run if he was wrong.

Roman lifted his hand up and Virgil, for some reason, braced himself for when Roman hit him. What can he say, he wasn’t thinking of the other option Roman had in mind.

Roman got close to his face and whispered,

“Mistletoe.”

He kissed Virgil on the lips and quickly backed away smiling.

“Love you Virge~” he spoke as he walked back to the living room leaving a stunned Virgil.

Next time he walked into the living room he got a lot of kisses.

That day was a good day for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it I had such a fun time writing it!


End file.
